


Mike is alright according to Sherlock

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug test, Gen, who would want me for a flatmate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building up to the meeting of John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike is alright according to Sherlock

"Who would ever want me for a flatmate?" asked Sherlock and handed the cup of urine over to Mike Stamford. 

Sherlock found Mike very simple, but also quite tolerable and kind. That was probably the reason he had agreed to let the doctor take care of the bi-monthly surprise drug tests, rather than some stranger. 

The tests were not exactly surprises though, Sherlock could usually tell days in advance when Mike planned to test him. He could easily have cheated, but he didn't because his needs were, mostly, filled elsewhere. 

He knew Mycroft was well aware of this, but his brother still let Mike continue. It made him feel better knowing that at least someone he trusted took care of Sherlock. 

"I'm sure you will find someone," said Mike, putting a lid on he cup and writing Sherlock's initials and today's date on it. "I'll keep an eye open for you." 

"Humph," muttered Sherlock and exited Mike's office. 

He walked towards the lifts, thinking about flatmates. They would have to be both tolerable and tolerant, intelligent and intelligible, and most of all not idiotic or an idiot. 

There was a yellow sign warning about slippery floor by the lifts, Sherlock avoided it gracefully. He was heading for the morgue, there was a new corpse down there that was perfect for his experiment in bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> For this part the promt words were 'stranger' and 'slip'.


End file.
